Shiori Hoshina
Shiori Hoshina (星奈シオリ) is one of the 5 main characters of Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! and was the 4th member to appear. Biography Appearance In her civilian form, Shiori appears wearing her hair in a crown braid and outfits usually with the color purple. In her Magi Majo Pures form, she wears a white with a purple hooded dress with a 2 layered frilly skirt. Her top layer is purple with the MagiMajo Pures logo shaped like a star. The skirt has multiple layers of frill in different shades of purple, similar to that of Momoka's. She wears a star and moon hairband and has purple eyeshadow with 3 gems on each side. She wears knee-high socks with the logo and heeled-ankle boots with golden studs. Her hair remains the same as civilian form except it includes highlights. In her evil form, her hair remained the same except she wore a dark cape. In her Royal Form, she wears a golden outfit with white and pink, topped with a red hood. There is a big pink bow on the back. Shiori's hair has golden streaks, a headband with a ribbon, and her hair remains the same. Personality Shiori is a sophisticated and mature girl who loves fashion. Despite her maturity, she's quite playful. Relationships Lalanyan - Shiori's partner. The two are really close, as seen how Shiori got brainwashed when she was captured. Jama Hiko - Shiori was Jama Hiko's subordinate when she was brainwashed. She was also the first one to know that Masahiko-Senpai was just a fake identity for him. Etymology Shiori (シオリ) has no particular meaning but Shiori means "bookmark" with the kanji 栞. Like most names, Shiori can mean different things when different kanji is used. Hoshina (星奈) like the other characters, represents her powers. Hoshi (星) means "star" and Na (奈) means "to exist" and doesn't have any real meaning. Shiori Hoshina would mean "Bookmark of the Stars". History Like Rin Shirayuki, Mitsuki Hanamori and Yuria Nijiiro, Shiori also comes from the Magic World. Back in the Magic World she had gone to the Nuisance World but got separated from her partner Lalanyan thus becoming hypnotized and working as Jama Hiko's subordinate. During their Halloween party, Shiori was brought to the Akirameld where her location was the area where she had been purified again. After fighting the watchman she became the third MagiMajo Pure to gain her proof. MagimajoPures Modes |-|Regular= Transformation The Majoka Palette spins and Shiori says "Majoka Palette". Bringing the Palette towards her face she presses the screen before bringing it back down. Once it's down, she places her ring towards it with two fingers. Glowing, a purple star appears. Posing, stars surround the screen before completely covering the screen. Posing she says "Majoka Stage, Start!". With her hand out, her bracelet shines and her gloves appear. Waving her hand above her head, her headband appears. Her purple eye shadow appears and her black dress glows as she spins to then reveal her magic warrior uniform. Dancing, her Majoka Palette spins and places itself into its case. From her case, everything clears and her Majoka Lumina reveals itself and she says "Star Amethyst, Shiori!" while making a star with her fingers. Finally, she dances before doing her final pose. |-|Royal Form= Attacks Stardust Cosmic (スターダストコズミック): Shiori's special move. It is similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Colorful Dream Illusion (カラフルドリームイリュージョン): A 3 person attack. It purifies those who turned into an Akiramest, it's also an attack that can return the Akiramestone back to a Majoka Jewel. Shiny Dream Galaxy (シャイニードリームギャラクシー): A 4 person attack, similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Aurora Dream Revolution (オーロラドリームレボリューション): A 5 person attack, similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Items Majoka Lumina (マジョカルミナ): A tact-like weapon used to attack and cast spells. Majoke Palette (マジョカパレット): A transformation item in the shape of a phone. '''Majoka Jewel (マジョカジュエル): '''A ring to use in transformation. Powers & Abilities She is the Magic Warrior of the Stars and the Moon, and her Majoka Jewel is the "Star Amethyst". Her abilities allow her to go to space. She is also the only warrior to have 2 specified powers: the stars and the moon. In comparison to the Momoka, Mitsuki and Rin, Shiori doesn't need her Majoka Lumina to use the Majoka Jewels. She can use her Majoka Palette and simply using her left hand where her ring is placed to replace the Lumina. Category:Magical2 Category:MagiMajo Pures Category:MagiMajo Pures Cast Category:Villains Category:Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! Category:Wind of Dreams Middle School Category:Girls x Heroine Category:Purple Heroine